Be who I need you to be
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: Trunks is getting married to someone but it's not Pan. With her heart broken can Goku be who she needs him to be to heal Pan's broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _A little story I wrote when I was bored. I may consider expanding on this story if you guys want me to. So if you like it and want me to make more chapters then please say so. I hope you enjoy._

"Does anyone have any objection as to why these two should not be married?" Asked the priest.

No one said anything, but there was one person who wanted to say something. Pan stood in the back of the church. Her heart wanted to shout out and stop this from happening. Her mind however told her to stay silent. She sighed and didn't say a word. If this is what he wanted, then she had to let him have what he chose. She loved him and she couldn't force him to change his feelings about his bride.

It was Trunk's wedding. He was marrying a girl he had been dating for a year now. At first Pan thought their relationship would amount to nothing. She didn't know how wrong she was. Now he was here marrying this girl. It was breaking Pan's heart. She loved Trunks. She wanted to be with Trunks. Maybe she should have told Trunks sooner. Then maybe she would be the one up there wearing the white dress.

"_I do…" She heard Trunks say. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice they were already at the vows. With Trunk's commitment the priest confirmed, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." She saw Trunks leaning in to kiss the girl. Tears formed in her eyes. She sneaked out of the sanctuary. Her heart couldn't handle seeing him kiss another girl._

_Pan thought she had sneaked away unnoticed. She was not aware that Goku had saw her. He was sitting in the front. Looking at his wife Goku asked to be excused. He told Chi Chi he had to check on something._

_Quietly he left the room and followed Pan's ki to a closet. Knocking on the door he asked, "Pan? Sweet heart is something wrong?" _

"_No…grandpa…it's nothing." He hear her reply. In her voice he heard her crying and knew that something was wrong._

_Opening the closet he looked to see his granddaughter with her knees huddled up to her, crying her eyes out. He crawled in next to her and closed the door. Thank goodness that he had been turned back into a child by Black Star Shenron or else he would have never fit in here. Using a small ball of ki Goku lit the room. _

_He stroked Pan's tear covered face and asked compassionately, "It's alright Pan. You can tell me anything. You know that."_

_She rested her head on Goku's chest. Even though he was a child now, she still felt safe with him. "Grandpa…I love Trunks…" _

_Goku was a bit taken back by her confession. "O…okay…" He remarked._

"_Oh come on grandpa can't you figure it out yet? I hate seeing Trunks getting married to some other girl! It's breaking my heart!" She buried her face in his chest and let the tears flow._

_Goku wrapped his arms around her and placed his nose on the top of her head. "I'm sorry Pan…I was never any good at understanding romantic stuff….but I do know how I would feel if I had to watch Chi Chi marry someone else…." Goku stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Pan….I'm sorry you're hurting…"_

_Pan started to confess her feelings to him, "I'm part saiyan….it's so hard for me to date someone long enough to fall in love. When I hug someone….I have to keep my power back just so I don't break their spine…when I show them how good I am at fighting they get freaked out." Pan took a hold of Goku's arm and cuddled it up to her chest. "I thought since Trunks was part saiyan too…maybe I could be myself and love him without hurting him…."_

"_Pan…I'm so sorry…I had no idea you felt this way…" Tears started to drip from Goku's eyes now too._

_Looking up and seeing Goku cry, Pan couldn't help but try to rub the tears away from his face. "Please don't cry grandpa…I'm sorry it's alright…really it is."_

"_No it's not…my grand baby is hurting…please tell me what I can do to make it better. Anything at all Pan. Just name it." He meant it too. He would do anything for her._

_Trying to think of what to say to him, Pan thought back to the adventures they shared searching for the black star dragon balls. Then without thinking she said, "Kiss me…"_

"_W.. what?" Goku asked surprised._

"_Please grandpa…just for a moment…don't be my grandpa…be someone who can love me the way I want to be loved…" She asked, knowing that Goku probably thought she was terrible for asking such a thing._

_To her surprise he answered, "Okay…" Looking into each other's eyes, they saw one another not as family but as lovers. Even if it was for a moment. Leaning in they felt their lips touch. The sensation flowed through out their bodies. Going further she slid her tongue into his mouth and then he followed. _

_What seemed like an hour passed but was only minutes and they broke their kiss. Neither spoke a word and she rested in his embrace as a lover. He held her close and together they fell asleep. _

_It was only a few minutes later and they awoke to the sound of music. The reception had started. Looking at each other, Pan smiled and whispered, "Thank you…" They shared one last kiss together. "Anything for my Pan…" He whispered back to her._

_They stepped out of the closet and rejoined their family and friends in the dinning hall of the church. Pan didn't focus on Trunks or his bride. She only thought of the gift that Goku had given her. The gift to feel what it was like to be loved. Chi Chi was yelling at Goku, asking him why he was late. Goku blocked it out as he too thought about his experience with Pan. _

_Maybe what had happened was only going to be a moment of time kept in their memories. It could develop into more one day but for now it was only a moment. A moment that both Pan and Goku would treasure always._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well I decided to continue this story for now. I hope I get some reviews and comments cause this pairing is really starting to grow on me. I can't seem to get enough of them lately lol. Anyways enjoy everyone! ^_^

A month had passed since Trunks' wedding. Pan had tried to move on and tried to keep herself from thinking about him. Funny thing is, she found this to be really easy. All she had to do was think about the kiss she shared with Goku and the comfort his strong arms provided her that day.

She couldn't get Goku out of her mind. She knew it was wrong to think this way but she couldn't help it. Goku had made her feel the way she wanted to feel for so long. She couldn't help it, she wanted to feel his arms around her again. She wanted to feel that same comfort again.

"Momma have you seen grandpa Goku?" She asked as she entered the kitchen where Chi-Chi and Videl were cooking dinner.

"I think he said he was going out into the mountains and wouldn't be back until late tonight. It's kind of weird though for Goku to stay out and miss dinner." Chi-Chi said before Videl had a chance to say anything.

"Oh okay grandma. I think I'm going to go look for him. Don't worry if I'm not back by dinner too." Pan said as she took off out the door before her grandma could reply.

Pan flew around for about an hour searching for him. Finally she spotted a small boy with a blue gi on who had unmistakable spiky hair and she knew it was her grandpa. Standing before him was an old, small, shrine looking house.

She flew down and kept her ki low so Goku couldn't sense her. She wanted to see why he was here. What she heard would make her have a new understanding of Goku.

"H..hey grandpa. I'm here." Goku said as tears started to form in his eyes.

He walked over and placed his small hand on the shrine. "Grandpa…I'm so sorry….I'm sorry I killed you. I'm sorry I crushed you grandpa…" He was started to cry.

Crying was something Pan rarely saw Goku do. He always tried to stay so strong and happy in front of everyone. Now she understood that deep down Goku held terrible pain and sadness and only let it out when he was alone.

"I'll never forgive myself grandpa for what I did to you on this day….today is the day I killed you all those years ago." Goku finally just let himself cry out with out further hesitation, "Grandpa I'm sorry! I wish I could make things right but I can't!"

Goku raised his fist and punched himself hard causing himself to fall backwards. He kept crying, not from the pain but from his own guilt.

Pan felt her own salty tears touch her lips. Her heart cried out for her grandpa. She couldn't take it anymore. Goku had comfort her when her heart was broken and now she had to do the same. She stood up and gently walked over to him.

The small boy felt gentle arms wrap around him and pull him close to someone behind him. Feeling her ki now Goku knew it was Pan. The girl stroked his hair with one held and him close to her with her other arm.

"It's okay grandpa. You told me about great grandpa Gohan but I never knew that you…did that to him." She started to cry herself.

"Don't keep hating yourself for that….he never blamed you I'm sure…besides you've suffered enough in your own life to make up for what happened. Besides I still need you grandpa…and I'll always be here for you when you need me." She whispered in his ear.

As the rain started to fall and the two became soaked in the cold rain, Pan whispered again to Goku, "I'll be who you need me to be…"

Goku let the last of his tears fall along with the rain. He stood up and picked Pan up into his arms. He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek. Once again they shared a kiss. This time it was Goku who wanted to kiss Pan.

Without another word Goku instant transmission them to the house. It was late and everyone else was asleep. Not wanting to wake them, Pan and Goku decided to sleep on the couch down stairs. The two cuddled up together on the couch in a blanket. Their arms wrapped around each other. They were so tired that they fell asleep in only a matter of moments.

Pan awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of Goku crying and faintly whispering, "No… don't hurt them… leave my family alone…"

This time however Goku was asleep so Pan knew he was having a nightmare. She had known for awhile that Goku suffered from the most horrific nightmares. No one was sure if the cause was the head trauma he suffered as a baby or the trauma that he received during his many battles.

She recalled when they were in outer space that Goku would often wake her with his nightmares. This time however Pan took action. She cuddled her child grandpa against her and babied him as he slept.

"Don't cry…I'm here…I'm who you need me to be…so rest and sleep…and know that I'll always be here by your side." She whispered to him and in response his tail gently wrapped itself around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story but since I think this pairing is so adorable it may get passed five chapters. Anyways enjoy everyone. Don't forget to review and comment cause I love reading everyone's reviews, it's what keeps me writing. ^_^

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and turned to see his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. Gently he kissed her pale cheek. He got out of bed and slipped on his clothes. He stretched and yawned. He went down stairs and saw Goku and Pan cuddled on the couch.

"Aww how sweet! I'm so glad to see Pan and father so close. " Gohan said with a smile.

Little did he know how close they really were. He walked over to them and smiled as they gently breathed in a sleepy rhythm. Then Gohan noticed something odd. Goku's tail was wrapped around Pan protectively. Gohan had heard from Vegeta that saiyans would always wrap their tails around their mates in their sleep. It was a way that a saiyan claims a mate. Gohan thought it was a bit weird but then again it was Goku and he had always been a little weird. He figured it was just a grandfather being protective of his granddaughter and so Gohan left it at that.

"Aww look at that! They're so adorable!" Videl said softly.

Gohan turned and saw his wife standing at the edge of the hall looking into the living room.

"Hey honey. Come on I'll make you some coffee." Gohan smiled.

Goku awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he tried to remember what happened the day before. The first thing he remembered was kissing Pan yesterday. He looked down to see his tail wrapped around her small frame. Goku smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I love you sweetheart." Goku whispered in her ear.

He wasn't known for being romantic but for some reason with Pan it all came so natural to him. He examined her and for the first time realized just how beautiful she truly was. He wanted to just lay here with her for the rest of the day but he knew his family might start to suspect something so he regretfully got off the couch and went into the kitchen where he saw Gohan and Videl.

"Hey dad! Did you and Pan have fun yesterday!" Gohan asked.

"Oh um…I guess…yeah.." Goku replied nervously.

He had never told anyone about the guilt he felt over what happened to grandpa Gohan and he wasn't going to tell them he had visited his old home.

"So what did you and Pan do yesterday?" Videl asked innocently.

Goku again answered nervously, "Uh….we uh just talked…spent some quality time together was all…"

How could Goku tell them that he was developing feelings for their daughter, his granddaughter. Was he wrong for feeling like this? He had to be right? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Pan awake in the living room.

"Um I'm going to go train." Goku told them and took off out the door.

He had to get away from the house for awhile and he couldn't face Pan right now. These thoughts, these feelings, he needed to figure them out. He had never thought so much about something in his life. He knew Pan would probably come out and try to find him later but until then he would have time to think.

"You better do the right thing, Goku." He told himself. He wasn't about to do anything that would hurt Pan even if he wanted her, even if he was in love with her, he was going to do what was best for Pan no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm thinking right now this story may reach 8 chapters but I'm still not sure. I'm surprised there isn't more stuff about these two. I know it's incest but it's still adorable.

Her mother told her that Goku had went out somewhere. Pan waited all day for him to come home. When night had come and Goku had not returned she decided to head out and find him again. She found him sitting next to the river where he loved to fish. She flew down and landed next to him. His knees were held close to his chest and he was crying. She protectively wrapped her arms around him, his warm tears falling onto her arm.

"It's okay. Talk to me grandpa. Tell me what's wrong." She asked.

She was starting to worry about him. All this crying, the nightmares, what was happening to him. She wanted to make it all go away. She wanted to see him smile again.

Her looked out at the clear water and answered, "Remember when I said I didn't understand romantic stuff? Well I didn't then but now I do. I didn't understand at first what you were feeling when you had to watch Trunks get married, I didn't understand what it felt like to not be able to love someone. Now I do. I'm not able to love you like I want to Pan." He cried.

"Grandpa what do you mean? We both feel the same way about each other. We can help each other and we understand each other like no one else does. I know you're really hurting grandpa, you can't hide it from me." She said as she rubbed the tears gently off his cheeks.

He let himself stop being the hero and finally for the first time in years he let someone take care of him. He let himself fall onto Pan's shoulder and he cuddled close to her. The tears fell from his eyes, the cries spoke out from his lips. He told her things he had kept hidden for years. He told her how he regretted leaving his family so many times, how he had yet to forgive himself for missing the first 7 years of Goten's life, how he almost couldn't stand to face Pan after he returned from training Uub. When he told her that, Pan asked why?

"Because…you looked up to me and I abandoned you…I don't deserve your love…they call me a hero but I'm nothing like a hero…a hero is perfect and I'm not even close to perfect…" Goku admitted.

She kissed the top of his head and whispered, "You're right I did feel like that at first…but later as I got older I realized you were making a sacrifice too…I knew you really just wanted to be with your family and friends but you knew you had to keep protecting the Earth and training Uub was a way to ensure the Earth would be safe. I understood the sacrifices you were making so I couldn't stay mad at you….I could never stay made at you."

Goku sighed and cried a little more, "I wish we could be together Pan."

"Why can't we?" She asked

"It's incest and besides what about Chi-Chi and I know your mom and dad wouldn't like it." Goku answered.

Pan held his hand and kissed his palm, "Who says they ever have to know. We'll keep it to ourselves. They'll never know. It will be our little secret."

"Would you really be okay with something like that Pan? A secret romance? You'll never be able to have a big wedding or anything like that." He told her. He wanted to make sure this was something she wanted too.

She thought for a moment but she knew what she wanted. She wanted Goku. She wanted to lay down every night and feel him holding her. She wanted to be able to hold him. They both needed someone who could understand them and they understood each other perfectly.

"Yes…I want you and I want to be yours forever. I want us to be what we've needed for so long. I love you more than I can describe, Goku." She answered honestly.

"I love you too, Pan. I'll always love you forever." Goku promised.

Again they kissed but this time the kiss was different. This time they kissed as a couple. The kiss wasn't just for need or comfort, this time the kiss was for love. Two saiyans had made a choice that would change their lives. Little did they know just how much this forbidden love would change everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I pretty much have the rest of this story planned out in my head so I hope everyone enjoys. Also please review and comment please! ^_^

4 months have passed since the day that Goku and Pan decided to become a couple there next to the river. Of course there family remained unaware of this for the most part. They were starting to wonder why Pan and Goku kept spending so much time together. Heck one time when they were out at the mall a store clerk had even assumed that Pan and Goku were a couple. Chi-Chi was with them and of course she just laughed it off as a funny incident. But little did she know the store clerk hit the nail on the head.

Now in front of the family Goku and Pan acted just like any other relatives but when they were alone they acted just like a couple. Goku had never done anything like that with Chi-Chi, then again he never had these feelings for Chi-Chi like he did for Pan. He was in love with Chi-Chi but with Pan it was love and something more. What Goku felt with Pan was a bond, a kindred spirit, someone who could understand what it was like to be a saiyan and this was something that attracted Goku and Pan toward each other. Together they found understanding within each other.

Now Pan had just returned home from school. The family was out so she and Goku would have a couple of hours alone. Goku was doing some basic training in the living and when Pan rang the door bell, Goku opened and smiled at the new love of his life.

"Hey baby!" Pan said and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hey sweetheart! How was school?" Goku asked and returned the kiss.

"Oh I wanted to talk to you about that! Come here into my room and let's talk" Pan said and took his hand leading him up to her room.

The two crawled into the bed. Pan held Goku's hands in her own and smiled. Goku always blushed when she looked at him like that. Her eyes always seemed to gleam when she smiled. To Goku she was the most beautiful creature in the whole universe.

"Babe, have you ever been to a dance?" Pan asked curiously.

Goku puzzled for a moment, "Um besides my wedding and that party we had after we beat Buu I don't think I've ever danced." He answered.

Pan blushed. She was excited by the thought that she would get to teach Goku how to dance. This was going to be so romantic. Maybe he would trip and land on her and they would stare into each other's eyes and then share a kiss.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you!" Pan chirped.

"Uh? Why Pan?" Goku asked.

"Take a look at this!" Pan said and pulled a letter out about her prom night.

"Everyone is going to have a date for the prom and there is only one boy I want to take to the prom. That's you baby." Pan blushed.

Goku blushed as well. He was touched. She really wanted him to be her date. She was really so proud of him that she wanted to show him off to her classmates. To show how much he and she loved each other.

"Goku, will you take me to the prom?" Pan asked and covered her face as she blushed a deep red.

Goku moved her hands down and passionately kissed her. She started to fall back so he placed his hand behind her to support her. He pulled out of the kiss and blushed.

"I would love to take you, baby. I would love to be your date to the prom." Goku said proudly.

Quickly he looked down though in shame. He felt nervous all of sudden. It seemed Goku was finally going through what he failed to go through in his first childhood. He nervous about going to dance with a girl.

"Pan, I don't know how to really behave at parties or what I'm supposed to do. This is new for me and I'm actually a bit nervous." Goku admitted.

Pan couldn't help but say, "Aaaawww. Honey that is so cute! Listen don't worry. You're perfect like you are. I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend. Don't think you have to change for me."

That made Goku feel a lot better. It was also the first time that Pan had actually referred to him as her boyfriend. That made Goku feel really happy.

"Thanks Pan. You're the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." Goku replied with a smile.

The two started to tickle each other and wrestled for the next hour or so. Their love may be forbidden and it may even be wrong but honestly they didn't care. They loved each other and they were happier then they had been in a long time. Wrong or not their love was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This is a cute chapter but I'm really looking forward to the next chapter and I think you'll see why when you get to the end of this one. Anyways review and comment everyone please because I really want more reviews for this story lol! ^_^

Pan checked her new book out at the library and headed home as fast as she could. She landed and headed up to Goku's bedroom where he was doing some sit ups. She giggled at the site, he was so handsome and strong. Of course she was in the girly type and she herself was strong and she knew that was something that attracted Goku toward her.

"Baby I want you to look at something." She told him

Goku jumped to his knees and asked, "What is it, sweetheart?"

They sat on the bed and she showed him her book. It was a book on dancing. She handed it to Goku and told him to read it and see what he thought. Goku looked nervous but opened the book and tried to read.

"Um… Leasoon one. Ho toe dunce?" Goku tried to read.

Goku had never learned how to read and had never really tried to. It made him nervous to read. This letters didn't make any sense to him. He couldn't spell or pronounce these words. He was really ashamed about it. Here he was making himself look like a stupid fool right in front of the girl he loved. He couldn't take it, he just handed her the book back and looked down in shame.

Pan wasn't ashamed of him though. She didn't think he was stupid. She actually kind of thought it was cute. He was like a little child but he had the strength and the passion of a man. To be honest this situation just made her even more attracted to him.

She took his hands into hers and smiled, "It's okay honey. Don't be ashamed. I love you no matter what. Who cares about reading anyways. Here I'll just give you first hand experience at it."

She jumped up and took him by the hand. She blushed and placed his hand on her lower back and then placed his other hand on the side of her waist. Goku blushed as well. She put her hands on his back. Slowly she began to move and he followed. It took him a few minutes but Goku slowly got the hang of it. It wasn't too long before they were dances like it was there wedding night or something. Slowly they moved closer and danced like lovers.

Suddenly Goku made a wrong move and fell back onto the bed pulling Pan with him. She lay on top of him. They stared into each others eyes and slowly embraced into a kiss. She moved her hand up his shirt and gently caressed his chest. Goku found the sensation to be soothing. Like a mother who would kiss her child's tummy. It was a comforting and soothing feeling. A feeling that Goku had never experienced before. He kept thinking that she was so perfect. She made him feel like he finally had something that had been missing for so long. He had real true intimacy with her. It was an amazing experience.

She blushed and whispered, "I think you just about got it. You made me feel safe and loved as we danced. That's the key to it."

Goku wrapped his soft tail around her and whispered back, "I'll always keep my Pan safe. You're mine and you'll always be mine and I will always be yours forever."

His words were deep and they touched the inner most chambers of her heart. They knew what they should do. Vegeta once told everyone about what a saiyan would do to show he had claimed a mate. They had to do just that. They would mark and claim one another.

Goku bit down onto Pan's smooth skin. His teeth made their way into her neck and drops of blood dripped from her wound into his mouth. Her taste was sweet but strong. She moaned softly from the pain and gave herself to him. It was her turn she too bit into his neck. His skin was tougher from all the battles he had been in but to her the taste was perfect. Together they left scars in each other's neck. These scars represented that they belonged to each other. Goku was Pan's mate and she was his. These scars proved that.

They thought they had made this pact alone and they were the only witnesses. They were wrong. Watching them from the slight cracked door was Goten. He stared in and was shocked at what he saw. Then he heard them whisper that they loved each other. He took a step back and tried to take in what he witnessed.

He sighed and all Goten could say was, "I can't believe it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I know the paring is a little weird but hey I love them lol. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as always review and comment on this and my other stories. ^_^

His father and niece were kissing right in front of him. He was watching a forbidden romance take place right in front of him. Two of his dearest loved ones were committing incest. Sure it wasn't considered taboo in normal saiyan society but this was Earth and both Goku and Pan were raised here so they should know better.

Worse of all his dad was cheating on his mother. His dear sweet mother who had raised him without a husband around. His mother who tried her best to raise him without a father. Sure Gohan was around to help but it wasn't the same as having a dad.

Goku had left Chi-Chi alone to raise him. Goku could have been brought back to life as soon as he knew he was born but instead Goku chose to remain dead. Now Goku was hurting his family again. Goku was hurting his mother again. That thought was all it took for Goten to lose control.

A shout was all Goku and Pan heard before Super Saiyan Goten bust into the room. Goten grabbed Pan and pushed her off of Goku then Goten landed a punch across Goku's face. Goku retaliated by jumping back and bouncing off the wall, landing a clear punch between his son's eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Goten?" Goku asked surprised.

Goten was disgusted by the question his father asked. "What's wrong with me! How dare you! What's wrong with you, dad? Having an affair with your own granddaughter! If mom finds out about this then it's going to break her heart! I wont let that happen to my mother! She's been hurt enough because of you!"

Goku grunted and gripped his fist, "Then Chi-Chi isn't going to find out because you're not going to tell her, right?"

"Not going to tell her? Are you nuts? Of course I'm going to tell her! She has a right to know that her husband is cheating on her! And she sure as hell as a right to know that her granddaughter is the one he's having an affair with!" Goten shouted in anger.

"No uncle Goten! Please don't tell anyone." Pan begged.

Goten turned his attention to her, "And you are in so much trouble! Wait until I tell your mom and dad! They will never approve of this!"

The thought of her parents finding out horrified Pan. Her dad would surely try to beat the stuffing out of Goku even though it's unlikely he would win. Her mother would never trust her again. Pan was so nervous that it started to affect her breathing.

Goten walked over to her and stared her down, "You're sick!"

Goten let his anger get the best of him. For a moment he didn't see Pan as his niece. Instead he saw her as the other woman. With that thought in his mind Goten slapped his niece as hard as he could, busting her lip.

In Goku's mind he had just saw his mate get hurt. His saiyan genes reacted and he started to fidget in response. He let loose and kicked Goten in the back of the head sending the boy flying into a book shelf. Goten steadied his vision and focused on his dad. What he saw was very strange. His dad was acting like an animal.

"Mine! She's mine! My mate!" Goku said between growls.

Goten recognized this behavior from Vegeta's stories. This was how a saiyan reacted when he felt his mate threatened or if he felt someone trying to take their mate away from them. Their animalistic side came through in these cases.

"MINE!" Goku shouted and turned Super Saiyan 4.

Goten tried to block his father's attack but Goku's power was just too great. Goku broke through the block and punched Goten with his full power. The attack was so hard that it shot Goten straight out a window. Goten landed on the hard ground unconscious.

Goku grabbed Pan and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and rubbed his cheek against hers like he was an animal. All the while whispering "Mine" She found the affection to be flattering but she was worried about Goten's condition.

When Goku finally regained control he turned back into his normal child form. He realized what he just did and ran outside to check on Goten. He found his son unconscious but alive. Goku took Goten upstairs and placed him in a bed. He waited for Goten to awaken and when he finally did Goku had to try and explain things.

"Listen Goten, I…" But before Goku could finish Goten interrupted.

"Dad where am I? What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Goten questioned.

Goku was surprised by how his son was acting so he had to ask, "Um Goten? Listen about Pan and I…"

Goten again interrupted, "What about you and Pan?" He asked

Goku looked surprised. It seemed that he hit Goten so hard that Goten had forgot his most recent memories which were of course when he found out about his romance with Pan. Though he didn't like that he hurt Goten, this was still a blessing. If Goten forget about the whole thing then his secret was as safe as the day that he and Pan first got together.

"Um it's nothing Goten. You and I were sparring and I kind of hit you a little too hard." Goku lied.

Goten laughed, "Oh okay dad. Well I think I'll just lay here for a bit."

Goku smiled, "Okay son. Get plenty of rest"

Goku stepped out of Goten's room and closed the door behind him. Goku sighed in relief. He decided to check on Pan. He slowly cracked her door and found his love fast asleep, taking an afternoon nap. Goku smiled and was happy that things were now back to normal and his secret was safe once again.

Goten lay there on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He sighed and turned on his side. His eyes squinted slightly in anger.

"Dad thinks I lost my memories of what happened. I wont tell mom about this right away. He's right if I told her then it would hurt her. I hate to admit it but I can't tell her directly, I just couldn't stand to be the one who has to deliver the bad news. But maybe I wont have to. Maybe I can show the whole family what those two have really been up to. I'll make sure we all catch them in the act red handed." Goten whispered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Well everyone this story is almost at it's end. Most likely the next chapter will be the last one. I'll probably write more Pan and Goku stories in the future though so fans of this pairing don't worry, you'll see more of these fics from me in the future. Anyways lets enjoy the last couple of chapters of this story everyone and as always review and comment! ^_^

"She's adorable!" Chi-Chi shouted in excitement

"She's stunning! We have raised such a beautiful little girl, haven't we Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Yes we have. My baby girl is growing up." Gohan replied almost crying.

Everyone was in awe over how beautiful Pan looked in her dress. Tonight was the night of the prom. Everyone in the family was focused on Pan but Pan was focused on her date. Goten was focused on his plan to reveal their affair to everyone.

Earlier Goku had gone out telling everyone he was going to train. In truth he was waiting in the forest for Pan so he could take her to the prom.

"Where is Goku! Leave it to that man to miss something important like this!" Chi-Chi complained.

Pan smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about it grandma. It's no big deal. Anyways I need to head into the city and pick up my date. See you all later."

She took off without another word and once she knew things were clear she landed in the woods. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. It was Goku and he twirled her around and kissed her gently.

"Pan you look amazing." Goku blushed.

Pan blushed as well when she saw him in tux, "You don't look bad yourself, baby."

Goku grinned and bowed like a gentlemen before taking her hand into his own.

"My lady allow me to escort you to your dance." Goku said in a fancy accent.

Pan giggled and replied, "Why thank you kind sir."

The two laughed at the silliness of it and then took flight. The air was cool, the stars were twinkling and the moon shined upon the Earth. It was a perfect night. They were lost in the impulses of love radiating from each other. Before they knew it they were at Hercule City. They landed on top of Orange Star High School. Goku was a bit nervous since he had never attended anything like this but this was what he wanted and he knew this is what Pan wanted.

"I love you." Pan whispered to him.

He took her into his arms and stroked her back gently, "I love you too."

With that they entered the school and went to the gym where the prom was being held. Pan's friends noticed her and Goku quickly and were surprised at how handsome Pan's date was. They walked over to her.

One of the blonde headed girls smiled, "Pan who is this cutie?"

Pan grinned with pride and answered, "This is my boyfriend, Goku."

A blue haired girl grinned, "Goku? So he's an exotic guy huh? I like it."

Pan was happy that her friends were jealous.

"So Goku how did you and Pan meet?" They asked.

Goku smiled and answered, "Well see I'm actually her.." But Pan shut his mouth before he could continue.

Pan laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "Well girls I'll see you later. Goku and I are going to get something to drink."

Once Pan got Goku away from everyone she sighed and said, "Listen baby, this type of stuff isn't accepted by most people. We can't let them know who we really are."

Goku smiled, "Oh okay I get it."

Pan smiled back, "Good now how about we get something to eat and drink."

They did just that but of course Goku pigged out. Everyone was surprised and kind of disgusted by the eating habits of the young saiyan. Pan could hear some of the other kids making fun of him behind his back. No one makes fun of Goku and gets away with it, Pan was about to tell them off when she noticed her ex boyfriend come in.

Pan quickly grabbed Goku and got them out of sight. She was going to explain things to Goku but before she could her ex boyfriend found them.

"Hey there Pan! What's up?" He sneered.

She gritted her teeth and replied, "Hey Chad." In annoyance.

Chad noticed Goku and asked, "So who's this loser?"

She gripped her fist and answered, "My new boyfriend. One that actually treats me right."

Chad scoffed, "I treated you good enough. I treated you just like any other bitch should be treated. You act like me smacking you around a few times was a bad thing. You needed to learn some submission."

Chad laughed. Pan was going to hit him but before she could Goku acted first. He knocked the teen across the other side of the gym.

In an anger that Pan hadn't seen Goku use he said, "Say something else about her and see what you get you smart mouth bastard!"

Pan noticed Goku had that look in his eyes again. The same protective look that he had when Goten smacked her. Knowing this could get ugly she grabbed Goku by the hand and ran out of the school with him. She kept running until they made it to a large water fountain in the middle of the city.

"Pan, I'm sorry." Goku said almost crying.

Pan hugged him and whispered, "I didn't want to be there anyways if it meant they were going to make fun of you. Forget the prom. I have all I need right here to make my night special."

Goku looked up at her and asked, "Really?"

She nodded and whispered, "Yeah. Hey baby…let's do something crazy."

Goku blushed, "Like what?"

She grinned and pushed him into the water fountain. She followed and jumped in with him. They started to splash each other and wrestled in the water. This was a heck of a lot more fun than some stupid prom. By the end of this, they were laughing like high school sweethearts who had been dating their whole lives. It was then that they realized they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives.

"I love you Pan. I love you more than anything else." Goku laughed in happiness.

In the same laughter Pan replied, "I love you too baby."

They kissed and flew up into the star filled sky. There above the clouds they danced. Never before had either of them felt so complete or loved as they did in that moment. There was only one last thing for them to do.

"Goku….make me yours forever." Pan whispered.

Goku blushed, he knew exactly what she meant. "You're sure?"

Pan nodded, "I'm more sure than I've ever been in my life."

Still holding her close, Goku instant transmission them to secluded beach. There on it's calm shores, next to the clear blue ocean, Goku and Pan made love. Together they sealed their love for each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This is the first story I have finished. I'll probably work on my other 2 stories more now but will probably start writing another DBZ story within the next week to two weeks. So look out for that. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. I hope you have all enjoyed it and now I give you all the final chapter of this story! ^_^

The dawn broke over the horizon. The light moving up the ocean to the shore and onto the couple cuddle on the beach. Goku awoke to greet the morning light and smiled as he looked upon the angel cradled next to him.

"Wake up sweetheart" Goku whispered with a kiss.

"Morning baby." Pan whispered as she slowly awoke.

Goku reached down and kissed his lover softly, "Last night was the best night of my life, Pan. I mean that with all my being."

Pan blushed, "It was the best night of OUR lives baby."

She cuddled close to him, holding his arm like a child wanting a hug. They lay there for an hour watching the sun rise, feeling the waves wash over their feet.

Goku looked at Pan and smiled, "We should go home. People will be coming out to the beach soon."

She smiled as he used instant transmission to transport them back home in her bedroom. They lay there on her bed cradling each other.

"Marry me, Pan?" Goku asked.

"Is that possible? Can we really get married?" Pan asked hoping he would say yes.

He grinned, "I'm sure I can work something out with The Kais."

She giggled, "You have a lot of connections huh?"

He grinned again, "Well I have helped them a lot so they kind of owe me."

Pan's expression then turned serious as she answered truthfully, "Yes Goku, I will marry you."

But before Goku had a chance to get excited and kiss his lover, Goten appeared at the doorway.

"Well where have you two been? Don't answer that. I have all the proof I need now. It's time I show everyone the sick affair that's been going on between you two! Once they find out you two were together all night last night then they will surely come to the conclusion that you two are a couple." Goten threatened.

"Goten! But I thought you lost your memories of all of this!" Goku asked in shock.

Goten grunted, "I guess I have a thicker head than you do father." Goten said reffering to when his dad hit his head as a baby.

Before Goku could do anything Goten was gone, heading down stairs to get the rest of their family.

"I have to stop him!" Goku said as he jumped up and dashed to the door.

Before he could reach the door though he stopped. Suddenly his body went cold. He stared at his palm, it had become sweaty and numb. Then the pain set in. He clenched his chest, where his heart would be located.

"Baby?" A worried Pan asked.

As she approached Goku who was now gasping for breath, the true horror began to set in. He screamed and blood shot out of his ears, nose, eyes, and mouth.

"BABY!" Pan shouted in horror.

She rushed to him as he fell back, she caught him in her arms. He was shivering and grasping to Pan for warmth. His body had grown cold and numb and blood continue to pour out of him. Her focus was on his blood covered face and the hand clenching the left side of his chest. How could she help him? What was wrong with him? Were the question that kept popping into her head. She snapped out of her focus as she heard the reaction of her grandmother, mother, and father at the site before them.

"HONEY!" Chi-Chi screamed in horror.

Gohan looked at his dad and noticed he was clenching the spot where his heart was. It was then that it hit him what was wrong.

"The…the heart virus! It's back!" He shouted in surprise.

"What! But Future Trunks' medicine cured it didn't it?" Chi-Chi asked

Gohan looked at her, "I don't know why but that has to be it! It's back but this time it seems a lot worse!" Gohan sadly told his mother.

"When need to get him to Bulma. She made copies of that medicine. She may be our only hope of saving him." Gohan said.

Pan was surprised no mentioned her or Goku's affair, Goten must have not told them yet. This wasn't the time to really worry about that though. Right now Goku's life was on the line.

Gohan reached out to his dad and said, "Father try to use instant transmission one more time to get us to Bulma's house."

Goku had to focus but he was finally able to transport himself and his family to Bulma's house. They appeared right in front of her in her lab. Immediately she realized what was wrong and grabbed Goku and started to inject him with medicine, trying to save his life.

An hour or two later she stepped out of the lab and softly informed them of the bad news, "What I'm about to say isn't easy to hear. The heart virus is back but it's mutated and it seems to be attacking his blood now as well as his heart. It seems that even though the medicine worked last time it only made the virus dormant. Over time the virus slowly mutated and now it's taking effect."

"You'll be able to cure him though right Bulma?" Pan asked trying to hold tears back.

Bulma hugged Pan and then hugged Chi-Chi seeing they were the two most visibly upset but she knew everyone was fearing the worse, "I'll try as hard as I can." She told them truthfully and then retired to her lab to continue her work to try and save their dearest loved one.

As the night went on no one said anything and no one slept at all. At 3:00 in the morning Bulma came out of her lab and looked down in sadness. No words needed to be spoken. It was clear what had happened.

"No…My…MY GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed as she broke down crying.

Videl and Gohan cried with Chi-Chi. Goten turned away from them and began crying.

Pan stood there silent and for a few minutes did nothing. Then reality hit her. Her lover, her baby, her Goku, was gone forever. Since his death was caused by a virus it counted as a natural death so now not even the dragon balls could bring him back. She had lost him and the life she wanted to have with him would never happen. It finally happened, she broke down.

"!" Pan shouted as she ran pass

Bulma and busted into the lab. She ran to Goku's now stiff and lifeless and cold body. She held him and cried. She cried all night never leaving Goku's side.

Everything had changed. From that night onwards the Son family and their friends were never the same. They had lost their light and Pan had lost the only person who truly understood her, who truly could love her for the saiyan in her.

Years passed, Pan never married. Instead it was left to her baby brother who was born 2 years after Goku's death and Goten's children to continue the Son Family line.

Goten never told anyone about the affair between Goku and Pan. It didn't matter now and the last thing the family needed was more heart ache. So Pan was left in peace to grieve as Goku's lover and Chi-Chi was left to grieve as his wife never knowing the truth. It seemed to be best that way.

Eventually Pan would pass away of old age. Standing there at the Check in Station was her lover, Goku. Finally she was reunited with him. Goku had other plans however.

"I made a promise to marry you and start a life with you Pan. I want to keep that promise." Goku told her.

"But how baby? We're dead." She told him

Goku kissed her softly, "Like I told you all those years ago, a lot of important people owe me one and this is my chance to take them up on their offer."

Goku did the unthinkable, he asked King Yemma to reincarnate Pan and himself into new lives. This time not as family members. They were born into families that were close friends. These families happened to be some of Vegeta and Goku's descendants. As such Goku and Pan were born into their new lives with some saiyan blood in them.

The important part, they were born with all the memories of their past lives When they grew up, they were able to marry as a normal couple, no longer were they related so they were not under the stigma of incest.

Their dreams came true when they said to each other on the altar at last, "I do."

**THE END**


End file.
